Fishing
by KuroFaia-Neko
Summary: AU [SaiNaru] There may be plenty of fishes in the sea, but Sai doesn't and wouldn't care for just any fish. It has to be Naruto.


Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Naruto nor any of his awesomeness.

Grandpa Danzo once said, "You can't have everything in life." Back then, Sai thought it was something he said because he's trying to be all philosophical or something. Because sure, his parents had been long dead before Sai can even crawl, and his older brother, Shin, may have followed them when Sai was just 7 years old. But he still got Grandpa Danzo anyways. Not to mention that HE. IS. FREAKING. SAI.

The cool, handsome, smart and Bruce-Wayne-rich hottie of Konoha SAI. Their high school's epitome of close-to-perfection SAI.

Almost every girl dreams of going out with him. Most boys want to be him. While some, want to also be his. *wink, wink*

Wait, we're moving a bit out of the point here.

So going back, Grandpa Danzo once said, "You can't have everything in life." And as the 2 new students entered their classroom and introduced themselves, Sai thinks he now sorta gets what old gramps meant.

New student no. 1: Uchiha Sasuke.  
With how he got 3/4 of the girls' attention, Sai can guess that he now has a rival with being the most popular guy in Konoha High.

But that isn't why Sai now sorta gets what old gramps meant. Sai now sorta gets what old gramps meant because of the other new student.

New student no. 2: Uzumaki Naruto.  
A ray of sunshine. A rainbow after the storm. A pot of gold. Sugar, spice, and everything nice.

And if you still hadn't caught on, Sai has fallen in love at first sight with the cute, happy-go-lucky looking blonde. But unfortunately, it seems making Naru-chan his wouldn't be that easy as he only seem interested with that Uchiha boy and vice versa.

Sai may not be able to have everything in life. But it doesn't mean he cannot do something about it. Thinking well and hard about his plans, Sai didn't realize he was already outwardly smiling until his seatmate asked him what he's thinking about.

"Fishing." Sai meaningfully replied.

Just like a fish, the way to a man's heart (capturing?) is through his stomach. So, what better way to lure Naru-chan to him with but food? All Sai needs is the perfect bait and then he can surely reel in Naruto like a piece of delectable piece of cake.

And the heavens seem to be favoring Sai as finding out what the perfect bait is didn't take much time and effort. Three days of discreetly following the blonde (and the darn Uchiha) after school revealed that cutie Naru-chan wants to try eating at the renowned ramen shop, Ichiraku.

Yep, didn't take much time and effort at all.

Anyway, for some reason, Sasuke wouldn't let poor Naruto try out the place. Huh, some best friend he is. Though he guesses it's all for his benefit. Sai now can put his plan into motion.

The next day, Sai approached Naruto while Sasuke went out of the classroom.

"Hi, Naru-cha-err, Uzumaki-kun." Sai started (and is rattling his brain as to what to say next). Sai had never really been at a lost for words in his entire life, but when Naruto is looking up at him with those big and beautiful blue eyes, he can't help but be lost. (man, how cheesy has he gotten?!)

Naruto flashed him a smile. "Yes, yes?"

"Uhmm.. I was just wondering if you'd like to join me later after school to Ichiraku's. It's a pretty renowned ramen shop around here at Konoha." Sai smiled sweetly, hoping that it'll blind Naruto enough for him not to notice the blush Sai feels is on his cheeks.

Naruto scratched his cheek. Sai began hyperventilating-on the inside-fearing of rejection. (Because no matter the situation, Sai cannot just crack and let their classmates see him break. It'll ruin his reputation!)

"I guess it's okay." Sai did a mental happy dance. "..but, why me?" Sai forced his sweat back to its glands.

"Well, you're new.. so i thought it be polite to show you around?" Sai offered.

"Hm.. makes sense." Naruto beamed. Sai's mental happy dance is on again. "But wait." Sai's heart momentarily stopped beating. "Since you asked, it's your treat. Right?" Naruto innocently asked.

"Of course." Sai coolly replied. Well, as cool as he can in front of his dear Naruto.

-o-  
Seating in front of Naruto and watching him eat his 4th bowl of ramen, Sai now knows why Sasuke doesn't want to enter Ichiraku's with the blonde. Apparently, his precious Naru-chan is a ramen-devouring monster. Where does he store all those food?! But no worries, Sai is filthy rich anyway.

"Wow, you're pretty generous! I like being you're friend!" Naruto said as he ordered for a 5th bowl.

Sai rested his chin on his hands and smiled, "Then maybe we can do this say, everyday after school?"

"You're totally on!" Naruto shoved a thumb's up on his face.

'Adorable.' Sai thought. Heck, he'll buy Ichiraku's if he has to.

-o-  
As Sai drove home, he can't help but give himself an internal pat on the back for a "smooth" afternoon with Naruto. It's just a matter of time before he makes Naruto his.

HOOK.

As expected, Naruto began spending more and more time with Sai. It's quite funny how treating him with 3 to 6 bowls of ramen a day steadily made Naruto cling more to him than Sasuke. Fortunately, Sasuke didn't seem to mind it much. But hey, who could blame the guy? Naruto is quite heavy on the wallet even if your rich.

Good thing Sai isn't just ordinarily rich but we're-running-out-of-vault-spaces-for-our-money kind of rich. He can totally guarantee Naruto happiness for the rest of their lives. Especially after his good old gramps review and approve his proposal of buying 40% stocks of Ichiraku's.

Sai can almost hear the beautiful sound of reeling in his brilliant little head.

LINE.

270 bowls of ramen and 1 girl and 2 guys rejected by Naruto after [three months time], Sai finally gathered enough courage to confess his feelings for Naruto.

And liked he hoped and prayed and told himself in the mirror to boost his confidence every morning, Naruto returns his feelings.

"At last. You're mine." Sai smiled.

Naruto wagged a finger. "On contrare." He smiled slyly. "I got you. YOU'RE MINE."

When Naruto's words finally sinked in Sai's head. He can't do anything else but to chuckle. Right. Looking back, it's actually Naruto who got him good.

The fisherman is actually the fish.

But Sai couldn't care less about it. What matters is that now he's with his Naruto.

SINKER.

NOTE: I've almost forgotten that I've an account after my 3rd story (ficlet collection) got removed for ratings I didn't know and thought it had. :)) Any, just randomly decided to post my sole SaiNaru fic out of the blue. It's pretty old actually. Better put it here and see it and laugh at it in the future than be totally forgotten in heaps of files. Maa, 'til we meet again, dear account~


End file.
